


In Sickness...

by ufp13



Series: LA!verse [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon is sick. Cath takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> Not my characters, just playing with them.
> 
> Thank you so much for hunting down my mistakes, Sam. *hugs*

“Oh no, Captain. You won’t leave this apartment today.” Catherine leaned against the door, blocking the exit.

“Is that so?” Sharon inquired, her voice barely above a whisper, lacking all its usual smoothness. Her attempt at one of her famous death glares wasn’t successful, the effect completely lost on the strawberry blonde who refused to move aside even one millimetre.

“Yes, that is so, Captain,” she confirmed, her stare considerably more powerful than Sharon’s had been. “Love, you’re sick and in no condition to work. You have a fever that affects your ability to concentrate on anything for long and you can barely speak, so ordering anybody around effectively is out as well. Not to mention that you’d sneeze and cough all over the evidence, and that fact alone is reason for me to contain you here today. Also, it wouldn’t help anybody if you infected your team as well. I already called them while you were in the bathroom. They hope you’ll get well soon and will call should anything need your immediate attention.”

Sharon looked at her, completely speechless.

“So you, my dear,” Catherine continued, “are getting out of these clothes again and going back to bed.” She grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders, turned her around and slowly pushed her away from the door.

“Will you call me every thirty minutes on the landline to check if I’m still here?” Sharon asked, trying to lace annoyance into her tone although she had obviously already decided the best course of action was to surrender to her partner’s orders, a coughing fit pushing her point home.

“No, I called my boss, too, and let him know that I wouldn’t be in today. So you’ll get the complete TLC treatment including warm tea, fresh soup for lunch and a hot bath run for you. I might also be persuaded to read to you, unless you’d rather watch a movie.” She smiled tenderly as she took Sharon’s bag off her shoulder and put it down. “Now, let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Sharon was flabbergasted and slightly teary-eyed. Nobody had ever cared enough about her to do this. Even when they had still been doing well, Jack hadn’t been the caring type. Her children had been either too young or out busy with their own lives. She had learned to take care of herself, was used to it, used to fighting, used to doing things the hard way. She had expected to spend the day hiding in her office, slightly high on cough medicine and pain killers, taking care of paperwork at a slow pace that was the fastest she could do under these circumstances. Yet, here she was, sitting on her bed with her lover kneeling at her feet to take off her shoes before ridding her of her jacket, skirt and blouse. The bra followed shortly after.

Under different circumstances, things would have gotten really interesting at that point. Under different circumstances, Sharon would have been threatened into passiveness. As it was, however, she only moved the muscles necessary to help Cath with undressing her. She even welcomed the soft nightgown that was slipped over her head before she was tucked into bed. This alone should tell her just how sick she really was.

“I’ll make some tea,” Cath said. “Try to get some rest, love.”

“Thank you,” Sharon whispered.

“Not for that, never for that.” Cath pressed her lips against Sharon’s forehead, tenderly stroked her head and headed for the kitchen.

When she returned with a cup, a thermos with tea and the meds, Sharon was already fast asleep. Cath put everything quietly onto the nightstand and tiptoed back to the living room, not closing the door entirely behind her so that she would hear Sharon if she needed something.

She settled on the couch in the living room with some paperwork, checking up on Sharon about once an hour.

Thus, four hours passed until she heard the thermos being opened.

Peeking into the bedroom, she found Sharon sitting up in bed, pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Dare I ask how you’re feeling?” Cath asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Sharon, who shook her head.

“Probably not.” She tried to smile before admitting, “The head feels a bit better than it did earlier.”

Cath put a slightly cold hand onto the brunette’s forehead. “Not that hot anymore. That’s good.”

Sipping her tea, Sharon looked at Cath. “Were you serious earlier?” she asked.

“About what?”

“Reading to me.”

A smile formed on Cath lips. “For you? Anything. What would you like to hear? Newspaper, phonebook, case files, one of those romance novels you’d never admit to reading or owning?”

That comment earned her a weak slap to the arm. “Don’t make fun of my guilty pleasure.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Catherine feigned innocent, making Sharon snort.

“While you could read the phonebook and I would enjoy it, how about you pick some PG-rated novel of your choice. Anything that doesn’t make me wanna jump your bones is fine with me.”

“You don’t like jumping my bones?” Cath teased, pretending to be hurt.

“You know I do, but...” A coughing fit ended the sentence while driving the argument home.

“I do know, love.” Cath rubbed her back. “Take the meds, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

 

For two hours, Catherine’s quiet voice filled the room as she turned page after page, bringing the story to life as her sick lover listened with a smile until sleep overwhelmed her again.

Realising she had lost her audience, Catherine closed the book and carefully got off the bed.

She used the time to make herself a sandwich and start preparing the soup she had promised Sharon earlier. She knew the brunette wouldn’t really feel like eating anything, but she needed to eat at least a little bit.

Done in the kitchen, she took up her paperwork again. It didn’t matter that she didn’t feel like doing it. It needed to be done and she didn’t really have the day off. Her boss had put her on call with the promise not to call unless the world was about to end. However, he had requested that she hand in her pending reports. Recognising a good deal when she saw one, she had taken it, and with Sharon sleeping, she didn’t have any excuses not to do the work.

It was about half an hour after Catherine had finished the last file that Sharon padded across the corridor. For Cath, it was the sign to make some fresh tea and heat the soup.

She turned to look at Sharon when the brunette entered the kitchen, wearing a robe over her nightgown. “How are you feeling by now?”

“How do I look?” Sharon asked, her voice stronger than it had been in the morning.

“Better.” Catherine smiled.

“I feel better, too.” Sharon pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took the offered cup of tea from Cath with a smile of gratitude.

“Good. Soup?” Cath inquired.

“Would it matter if I said no?”

“Not really. I’d still make you eat some, but I might implement other methods of persuasion.”

“Oh really? Maybe I should say no then...” Sharon grinned. However, that grin turned into a frown when Cath shot back, “You want me to force-feed you?”

“You aren’t a nice nurse.” Sharon pouted.

“Do I look like a nurse to you?” Catherine raised an eyebrow.

“Well... no.”

“There, you got your answer.”

“But you’d look good in a short nurse uniform...” Sharon’s expression turned lecherous.

“Wouldn’t that get you all hot and bothered?” Catherine trailed a hand from her collarbone down her chest in a suggestive gesture.

“Oh yeah...”

“Says the one who didn’t want me to read porn to her because it might make her horny.”

Sharon grumbled in response.

Ignoring her, the strawberry blonde turned her attention back to the pot. “Soup’s almost done. I’ll be right back.” She left the room to run a hot bath for her sick lover.

When she returned to the kitchen, Sharon had already set the table and was in the process of filling two bowls with soup.

“Good girl,” she praised her, patting her ass.

The glare Sharon shot over her shoulder confirmed her earlier statement about feeling better.

Pretty much immune to the glare, though, Cath only grinned. “Cute.”

Despite her prior protest, Sharon emptied her bowl, much to Catherine’s surprise.

“How about a hot bath as a reward?”

“Will you share it with me?”

“And be accused of getting you all worked up? No, thank you.” Cath shook her head, smiling.

“Please?”

“You sure you don’t want the hot water all to yourself?”

“Yes, I am.” She looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

Unable to withstand that look, Cath gave up, gave in. “Okay, get in there. I’ll be right behind you.”

Catherine took care of the dishes before following her lover to the bathroom, finding her submerged in the water under a blanket of bubbles, a blissful expression on her face.

Having heard the other woman enter, Sharon opened her eyes and watched her undress with fluid grace. She loved watching the strawberry blonde move. It didn’t really matter what she did, her movements were always graceful, her dancer’s training shining through in almost every motion. Undressing aside, one of Sharon’s favourites was watching her walk. All legs and swinging hips, she had turned quite a few heads, jumbled quite a few minds, left quite a few men and women speechlessly staring after her. Sharon loved observing that, unable to not feel a bit smug at the fact that this beauty belonged to her.

“Stop staring.” The voice of her lover brought her out of her reverie.

“You getting shy on me?”

“Never, just looking out for you.” She winked at her.

Sharon started to really regret her earlier admission of not feeling up to any action at all at the moment. But if Catherine had taken her completely serious and by the letter, she would have undressed in the bedroom or refused to join her at all.

Dropping the last piece of clothing, Cath told her to move forward a bit so she could get in behind her.

Arranging bodies and limbs, Sharon settled back against her lover, her head resting on her shoulder, the other woman’s arms wrapped around her waist. She hummed contently.

“I take back what I said earlier, you are a great nurse.”

Catherine chuckled lowly. “Thank you. And maybe if you’re truly feeling okay again the day after tomorrow, I might even put on a nurse costume for you.”

= End =


End file.
